Problem: What is the least common multiple of 42 and 6? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(42, 6) = {?}$
Answer: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 42 and 6. We know that 42 x 6 (or 252) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 42 until we find a number divisible by 6. 42, So, 42 is the least common multiple of 42 and 6.